pockiepiratefandomcom-20200213-history
January 25, 2013 Patch Note (Asian Server)
Source: January 25, 2013 Patch Note 1. Player can adjust the crew formation directly on the battle preview interface. 2. New White Star Blessing can be purchased with 488G. After the activation, you can enjoy the privilege for seven consecutive days. The privileges are as followed: *Fishing income + 50% (cost 700 gold) *Extra advance convene + 2 (cost 700 gold) *Daily trading + 2 (cost 700 gold) *Daily plunderring + 2 (cost 280 gold) *Daily pet interactive + 3 (cost 210 gold) *Arena challenge + 3 (cost 210 gold) *Dungeon + 2 (cost 700 gold) *Dices in All Blue + 5 (cost 350 gold) Total 3850 gold and discounts to 488 gold 3. Player's who reach level 87 are able to view the All Blue 2 bar. 4. Basil Hawkins and X Drake are now recruitable in the All Blue 2 bar for 4800 fame. Aokiji can be claimed for free from the event panel after you collected 65 crews (exclude prog). Akainu and Kizaru will be available too. 5. Affliation icon for the occupant on the sea navigation map. 3 discount selection (10%,25% or 50%) when buying trading products. Friendship to the harbor increase the successful discount chance. 6. '''Four new cooking recipes, food production methods are able to be learnt after the using specific recipes, the food can be made directly on the cooking interface. '''7. Selling price for popular specialty is adjusted from 200% to 240%. The distance between the various islands''' is optimized. '''8. Immediately after a battle on the Grand Line, player's will immediately jump to the current location instead of going back to the original location.? 9. The sea adventure passes consumption and adventure output upgrade 2 times; treasure hunting system, a treasure map 1 times the consumption upgrade, while output raise times, improve players get efficiency.' ?' 10. New items added to the Undersea Treasure: *Rising Star material box, *Primary Energy Ball, *Primary, Medium and Advanced Guardian Beast EXP Card *Substitute Doll. 11. You can now directly input the number of convertable Goblets in the Exchange Shop'.' 12. New items can be exchanged using Jade Goblets *100 Jade Goblets - 1 Lucky Star *20 Jade Goblets - Substitute Doll. *100 Jade Goblets - Random pet's passive scroll 13. ''' Damage received while under Brook's sleep Debuff state will be multiplied by 1.5, also increased damage limit, must be physical or magical damage effects; non-attribute damage and BUFF damage will not trigger the effect. '''14. backpack interface independent, will strengthen, inheritance, Rising Star, melting merger to strengthen buttons will be inlaid, synthetic merged into a mosaic panel; the melting interface built-in backpack optimization, display equipment and debris. ? 15. Trials battle interface optimization. 16. '''HP bonus for 6 pieces of set gear. Thunder God + 5000 HP, Wind God +10000 HP, Sea God +20000 HP, Flame God +30000 HP and Dark Moon + 40000 HP. God set rings are not yet avaiable though . '''17. New Title line under prot's bounty.